


Good Wives Club ~ Missing Scene

by rainalin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers: Good Wives Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-19
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between Tony getting knocked over the head and popping pain medication?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Wives Club ~ Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I am not in the medical profession so please ignore any errors you might spot. Also, I'm not 100% positive about the names of the characters, other than Jane Melankovic, so if there's a mistake, please tell me and I'll get it taken care of. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters of NCIS belong to lots of people that are not me. CBS and the guy that owns JAG also own these characters. I am just borrowing them. I promise to return them with little to no damage, so please look kindly upon my actions.

A low groan signaled Tony's return to consciousness and Gibbs looked over to see Special Agent Jane Melankovic smile down at him before frowning. Exchanging a look with Kate, Gibbs ignored the sharp stab of worry, "Agent Melankovic?"

Looking up, Melankovic bit her lip, "He's lost consciousness again, sir."

The stab of worry became a dull throb as he issued orders and watched as P.O. Barbara Swain was led out of the room by Agent Melankovic and McGee left to call an ambulance to the scene while Kate knelt down beside Tony and kept watch. 

Knowing that duty required him to inform Lt. Cmdr. Scott Williams of the outcome of their search, Gibbs looked over at Kate, "Keep an eye on him."

Without waiting for an answer, Gibbs left the room. 

Left behind, Kate stared after the unusually tense figure of Gibbs and frowned. Knowing better than to speculate on her boss’ mood swings, she turned her attention to the room that had been Swain's prison for four months. Deep in thought, she almost missed Tony's return to consciousness. 

A small whimper caused her to glance down and she watched in concern as he opened his eyes. 

"Tony?"

A slow blink was the only answer and she bit her lips as his dilated and unfocused eyes stared up at the ceiling for a moment before sliding closed once again. Worried, she checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief at the slow but steady rhythm. 

Soon, a bright light lit up the area and three medical officers approached her. While two officers loaded Tony onto a stretcher, Kate answered the other officer's questions and then watched as they left. 

Heaving a sigh, Kate turned back to the crime scene and decided to process the scene. She'd just begun to the go through the second drawer in the vanity when a hand dropped onto her shoulder causing her to jump. Turning, she glared at the darkly amused Gibbs.

"Jumpy?"

Glowering, Kate ignored his question and turned back to the desk, "Any news on Tony?"

Silence was her only answer and she sighed before turning back to the vanity drawer. Before long, McGee and Melankovic had rejoined them, and the four of them carefully processed the room. 

By the time they'd finished processing the scene and arrived back at the NCIS building, it was early evening. After making sure that the material was logged in, Gibbs looked at their tired faces and frowned, "Agent Melankovic?"

Running a tired hand through her hair, Melankovic looked up at him, "Yes, sir?"

Gesturing at Kate and McGee, Gibbs smiled at her, "Take them, and yourself, and get something to eat. We'll regroup at 1900 and finish the paper-work."

Melankovic and McGee quickly stood up and headed for the door while Kate frowned up at him, "What about you?"

Rubbing his nose, Gibbs sighed, "Get me something while you're out. I'm heading over to see Tony."

Nodding, Kate got up and joined the two waiting agents. Gibbs watched them leave and then got directions to the base hospital from another agent. Heading out of the building, he walked the short distance to the hospital and, taking a deep breath, walked through the doors and went directly to the front desk.

A young nurse was on duty and she looked up as he approached, "May I help you, sir?"

Reaching into his pocket, he showed her his badge, "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. One of my agents was brought in here earlier today. I'd like to speak to the attending doctor."

Looking down at her log-book, the nurse frowned, "His name?"

"Anthony DiNozzo."

Reaching over, the nurse picked up the phone and then looked up at him, "If you could take a seat, I'll see if the doctor is available."

Resigned to the wait, Gibbs had barely settled down in the uncomfortable seat when an attractive redhead appeared from around the corner, "Agent Gibbs?"

Getting up, he walked over to the woman who held out her hand.

"I'm Dr. Lindsey."

Shaking her hand, Gibbs didn't bother to repeat his name. 

Smiling up at him, she led him around the corner and into an office. Motioning for him to take a seat, Dr. Lindsey moved behind her desk and sat down, "How may I help you, Agent Gibbs?"

Settling down into the comfortable seat, Gibbs leaned forward, "I'd like to know how DiNozzo is doing."

Dr. Lindsey reached over and pulled a thin file from the clutter on her desk and opened it. Laying it flat on the desktop, she folded her hands and looked at him seriously, "Your agent suffered a trauma to the head, Agent Gibbs. According to the information provided by an Agent Todd, he was unconscious anywhere from twenty to thirty minutes…maybe longer, and lost consciousness at least twice. I'll be keeping him overnight for observation."

Looking down at the open file, Dr. Lindsey frowned slightly causing Gibbs to frown in reaction, "Something else, doctor?"

Dr. Lindsey looked up from the file, "We have a standard list of questions we ask patients with head-trauma, to make sure there isn't a more serious problem we're unaware of. Agent DiNozzo has almost no memory of how he came to be on this base."

Stunned, Gibbs sat back in the chair, "Is that…usual?"

"Short-term memory loss is to be expected anytime there’s head-trauma. In most cases, the memory loss is temporary and, it's likely that your agent will regain his memory."

Rubbing a hand across his face, Gibbs sighed, "Any other surprises, doctor?"

"I can't guarantee anything but, as I said, I'll keep him here overnight and monitor his condition. If there are no complications, he should be ready to leave in the morning. Of course, I'd prefer if he doesn't do anything too strenuous for the next week, at least."

Lifting an eyebrow, Gibbs stood up, "I'll see what I can do, doctor. Thank you."

Heading towards the door, he turned back and smiled sheepishly at the amused doctor, "Where can I find Agent DiNozzo?"

Dr. Lindsey smiled, "Agent DiNozzo is in Room 3, down the hall and to your left. Don't stay too long."

Smiling in thanks, Gibbs left the office and headed down the hall until he found Room 3. Opening the door carefully, he walked in and sat down beside the bed. Looking into pained hazel eyes, Gibbs smiled, "Hey."

Moistening dry lips, Tony blinked up at Gibbs and waved his hand, "hey, boss."

Clasping the restless hand in his, Gibbs frowned at his weak voice, "How're you feeling?"

Tony frowned, "'m not sure…kinda…confused?" 

Patting his hand reassuringly, Gibbs soothed him, "Don't worry, Tony. Just take your time."

A puzzled look crossed Tony's face as he stared down at their hands. Looking up at Gibbs, he smiled shyly, "didn't think you cared, boss."

Hating the lack of confidence that made Tony question every aspect of their relationship, Gibbs sighed quietly, "Don't ever doubt that I care, Tony."

Insecure hazel eyes looked into his and Tony shrugged, "can't help it, boss." 

Lifting Tony's hand to his lips, Gibbs placed a tender kiss in his palm, "I know. That's why I'm going to remind you that I care until the day you stop doubting me."

Tony's eyes darkened and he looked down at the bed sheets, "might be a lifetime, boss. sure you want to hang around that long?"

Dropping another kiss in his palm, Gibbs smiled, "What makes you think I'd let you go?"

A gentle smile crossed Tony's pale face and Gibbs basked in his quiet delight for a moment before placing his hand back on the bed and standing up, "I need to get back to the office and get the reports taken care of."

Leaning down, Gibbs kissed Tony tenderly and then straightened, "I'll see you in the morning, Tony."

Tony smiled tiredly up at him, "'k, boss."


End file.
